


ever since god made me bleed

by peachydz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, but it didnt really come out right, bye i wrote this a while ago and like it was such a good idea in my head, prose, rose lalonde is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydz/pseuds/peachydz
Summary: rose goes back to her room as quickly as possible but it is hard when her feet are dripping and leaving sticky residue each step she takes up the stairs.





	ever since god made me bleed

**Author's Note:**

> title is from “you are the coffin” by flatsound
> 
> EW haha this is like .. Not Great but u just gotta keep trying am i right ladies!

rose lalonde is lying in her bed. gravity holds her down. if not for gravity, she might possibly float up out of her body, out of her house, out of existence. rose knows that is a futile thought, however. she is syrup, sinking into her sheets and sullying the hardwood floor. 

sitting in her room is all she does nowadays. she used to partake in activities. things she was fond of. all she is reduced to now is a lump of blankets and a pillow or two, deprived of all interaction and activity (molasses filling her throat and skull). 

once in a while, she will get up and dart to the kitchen (silently, don’t want to wake mother) for snacks. always snacks, never meals. she wishes her mother would catch her. see her, how thin her rose has become, do you need help? but that is all nonsense. rose goes back to her room as quickly as possible but it is hard when her feet are dripping and leaving sticky residue each step she takes up the stairs.

if mother does not check on her, fine. rose is not hurt (her heart is numb with thick sap). rose has been playing this game her whole life. the lack of care from her mother speaks volumes (why doesn’t she care why is rose all alone in this house-).

deadened thoughts slow down.. and stop. rose has plenty. not much to think about when you are empty but full, numb. rose checks her phone. none of her friends (she knew she drove them away, you idiot rose you why are you always so nosey stay out of-) bother to check on her. 

rose doesn’t need them.

her heart is molasses and her mind is syrup. she drips onto the floor.


End file.
